Happy Meowloween!
Happy Meowloween! is the 46th episode of Season 37. Summary On Halloween night in the Fantasy Forest, Catboy, Luna Girl, and their pets befriend a witch cat called a Meowloween who is also the guardian of the mystic pumpkin that holds magical spooky gems, but when Captain Hook steals the mystic pumpkin to get the spooky gems, Catboy and Luna Girl must help their new spooky friend get it back in time by using their magical powers before Halloween is ruined! Plot The episode begins at the DJ Marketplace where Connor and Luna have bought Halloween decorations, and even cute and cool costumes for their pets to wear the Fantasy Forest’s annual Halloween Party! They were both excited, and best of all there was going to be a very special friend called the Meowloween coming to the forest this Halloween! In the Fantasy Forest, all the magical animals are preparing for Halloween fun, including the Disney Junior Club, who were helping their magical animal friends decorate for some spooky fun! Connor, Luna, and their pets arrived in time to see that the Halloween decor is looking pretty spooky and nice for the party as Lucky compliments on the lights, and Dylan says thanks. Everyone couldn’t wait for the party tonight on Halloween night, and they couldn’t wait to meet and greet the Meowloween either, although Connor seems a lot more excited to meet him since he is a cat and Connor loves cats. Just then, Captain Hook and his crew arrives as Mr. Smee thanks Captain Jake for inviting them to the party, after having to convince Captain Hook to go by telling him that there is spooky Halloween treasure in the party, just as Captain Hook said excitedly that he couldn't believe that he's here, just for the treasure, but Izzy tells him that he'll be getting the treasure from the Meowloween, tonight, which is the time they'll be trick or treating in the Fantasy Forest. That made Hook frown for he can’t wait that long as Mr. Smee gives his captain a pat on the shoulder and tells him to not worry, for that he will get some treasure. In the meantime, they’ll help the Disney Junior Club and their friends prepare more things for the party, like decorating the goody bags everyone will be using for trick or treating. But as they were decorating, Hook was plotting up one of his sneaky snook plans to steal the treasure this Halloween. Later at dusk, Connor and Luna decide to check out the Mystic Pumpkin for themselves, and their pets, along with the moths, want to come along. Chuckling, Connor decides that maybe they can come along. At night, Catboy and Luna Girl and their pets were walking into the Fantasy Forest when fog appeared. It was creepy cool, but they didn't have time to check out the fog yet as all for walked through the fog and to where the Mystic Pumpkin might be. Finally, after two minutes of getting through the fog, Catboy, Luna Girl, the moths, Lucky, and Eclipsion found the Mystic Pumpkin, which was right in front of them! It was a beautiful sight, but just as both Catboy and Luna Girl and their pets could get a closer look at it, an orange cat wearing a witch costume appears out of nowhere, surprising them all! And it looked like it was floating! Then, as the cat floated down on the ground, Catboy recognized the Halloween-themed feline as the Meowloween, and he says hello to it. At first, the Meowloween was uncertain, but hearing Catboy greet him made him settle down as he purrs a greeting back, before asking the two kids, their pets, and the moths what they were doing here on such a dark Hallows Eve night, as Luna Girl explains that they’re just here to check out the mystic pumpkin, then apologizes that she and her friends not knowing that he’d be here. The Meowloween replied with a Cheshire Cat-like grin that it’s quite alright and that they are welcome to take a look at the mystic pumpkin, in fact, they’re the first ones to have it’s treasure. When Lucky asked what treasure it is, the Meowloween explains that the treasure is inside the mystic pumpkin as he lifts the lid off then pulls out a couple of purple skull-shaped gems called spooky gems, and hands them to Catboy, Luna Girl, Lucky, Eclipsion, and the moths. The friends received their gifts and thanked the Meowloween but not knowing that Captain Hook was spying on them this whole time. While they were distracted, he can swipe the mystic pumpkin right it from under the Meowloween’s nose, as he takes out his plunger hook. Looking down at his new treasure, Catboy thanks the Meowloween for the treasure and Luna Girl adds that they’ll be going now but they’ll see him tomorrow on Halloween night as the Meowloween nods and was about to say goodbye, when suddenly, a plunger stuck onto the mystic pumpkin and went to Captain Hook! Seeing the mystic pumpkin in the villain’s hand and hook, the Meowloween pounced towards Captain Hook, but he dodges him and kicks the witch cat away as Luna Girl helped the Meowloween up, then stamped her foot in annoyance and she demands Captain Hook to give back the mystic pumpkin, because they need it for Halloween night tomorrow. But Hook will only give back the mystic pumpkin if he gets all the Halloween treasure for himself alone as he tries to open the mystic pumpkin, but the lid wouldn’t lift open. The Meowloween scoffs and gives Hook a teasing smile as he explains that the mystic pumpkin will only open if he does it. Then, Captain Hook decides that if he can’t open the mystic pumpkin, then he’ll just have to break it open to get the spooky gems as he lifts the mystic pumpkin over his head, and just as he was about to throw it onto the ground, Catboy saves it in time with his Gentlehaven magic, which grew a bouncy mushroom that made the mystic pumpkin bounce off and get sent flying into the air and falling quickly, but luckily, Luna Girl saves it with her moth fairy magic and brings it into her hands. Then as the mystic pumpkin was saved, Luna Girl tells Captain Hook to go home and wait for tomorrow night to get his own spooky gems while setting the mystic pumpkin down, but Captain Hook wasn’t going to give up until he gets his spooky gems as he uses his plunger hook again to grab it, but Catboy quickly stops it by using his Maruvian levitation magic and send it back to Captain Hook, who dodged it and now he was fuming as he shouts that their magic won’t be any match for his hooks, and Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones appears with his shelf of hooks and Mr. Smee gives his captain his coconut shooter hook to shoot mini coconuts at Catboy and Luna Girl. Just then, Lucky appears and shape shifts into a Silverback Gorilla to break the coconuts. Then, Hook tries another hook: his mallet hook. He uses it to smash the kids and he tries to smash Eclipsion, but with the moon crystal, Eclipsion transforms into mist to slip out from underneath the mallet and then move behind Hook to bite him on the leg as Hook felt a painful bite and then sends Eclipsion flying, but he lands on his four paws as Hook tries his plunger hook again to steal away the mystic pumpkin and as he has it with him again, he uses the crowbar hook to open it, but the lid still wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, the mystic pumpkin slips from the crowbar hook and was sent flying in the air again, and heading towards hard ground! Quickly, Luna Girl used her moth fairy magic again to make a misty soft landing for the mystic pumpkin to land on time, and Catboy helps it land slowly with his levitating magic as he sets it gently onto the purple mist, and the moths take it to their friends. After they have the mystic pumpkin again, Catboy tells Captain Hook that it’s over, so no more hooks and he should give up on getting the mystic pumpkin’s treasure now, and wait until tomorrow night. Captain Hook pouts and shouts that it’s not fair, just as Catboy had a feeling that he won’t leave until he gets what he wants, and he’ll think about fighting them again. So with a sigh, Catboy takes out his spooky gem and turns to Luna Girl, who also takes out her spooky gem and even Lucky, Eclipsion, and the moths had their spooky gems out. Mr. Smee sees the kids and their pets coming to them as he pulls on his captain’s jacket to tell him that they have something for him. Turning to glare at them, Captain Hook looked down to see that Catboy, Luna Girl, Lucky, Eclipsion, and the moths are giving away their spooky gems to him, and Catboy says to Captain Hook that if he wants spooky gems, he can have theirs. Captain Hook was touched by this and as he takes the spooky gems, Catboy heard him mutter out a thanks, as he and Luna Girl and their pets, along with the Meowloween, exchanged smiles. The next night, it was finally Halloween, and everyone in the Fantasy Forest was having fun trick or treating and hanging out with every Halloween magical animal. On the other side, Luna Girl, Catboy, Eclipsion, Lucky, and the moths were enjoying their treats while having a fun time with the Meowloween, who have given them new spooky gems to replace the ones they gave to Captain Hook last night. The Meowloween gives them a happy grin and was satisfied about what they did to help him save the mystic pumpkin as Catboy says that it’s no problem at all. Now that the mystic pumpkin is safe and in time for Halloween, they can have some nice Halloween fun with their friends and all the other magical animal friends, as Luna Girl grins and was having the best Halloween time of her life, ending the episode. Trivia * Captain Hook and his crew learn about Catboy and Luna Girl’s magic for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Halloween Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 37 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Lucky images Category:Eclipsion images Category:Pet images Category:Moths images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 37 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Group images